Of Pyramid Falls & Nightstands
by Writtentoberead
Summary: Santana hits her head during cheerios practice and shows up to Glee club acting super nice/friendly. Everyone is weirded out.


A little story for this prompt from the fluff meme: Glee club. Santana hits her head during cheerios practice and shows up to Glee club acting super nice/friendly. Everyone is weirded out. Feel free to throw in any ships.

I do not own Glee at all. Makes me sad...

* * *

><p>It's time for glee club and most of the members are already waiting in the choir room. The only three missing just happen to be the Cheerios: Brittany, Santana, and Quinn.<p>

Everybody is talking about random things. Rachel is arguing with Kurt and Blaine about her clothes. Mercedes and Tina are talking about a song they might sing together, with Mike as the back-up dancer of course. Puck, Finn, Mike, and Sam are talking about football and violent video games. Lauren sits in her corner enjoying some chocolate that Puck had given her. Mr. Shue is going through sheet music and trying to find the dry-erase markers, hidden by Puck, so he could write this week's assignment on the board.

They all go quiet when they hear some familiar, yet still kind of foreign, laughter drift into the room from the hallways.

"Who was that?"

"It sounds like…"

"It couldn't be!"

As they all watch the door, they hear the laughter coming closer, now accompanied by words.

"Oh Coach Beiste has the best sayings! 'All horses and no bacon!'"

"That wasn't…"

"But it was!"

"Santana?"

Just then, the girl in question walks in carrying a chocolate bar. Closely following her were the other two cheerleaders. Santana was indeed laughing, but nobody was in pain. Quinn wore a slightly worried look as she brought Santana to her seat and then sat by her girlfriend.

"Quinn, what is going on?"

"What do you mean, Rach?" Quinn said, casting a worried look over at Santana.

Santana was oblivious to their conversation. In fact, right now she was giving Lauren the candy she had brought in with her. Lauren quickly took it, but had a cautious look on her face. She looked to Brittany, who ignored her and kept following her girlfriend with a confused look on her face.

"You know what I mean! What happened to Santana? She's being all…._nice_ a-and…_friendly_."

"Ok fine, she hit her head when she fell off the pyramid today during practice."

"Oh my! Can she still sing? If she can't perform her duet with Brittany at sectionals…"

"She's fine, babe, and she still knows her name and all her school stuff but it seemed to have knocked the mean out of her."

"Explain please."

"When we walked down here, Jacob Ben Israel gave her the candy and asked her out on a date. He got punched….but it was by _Brittany_. Santana simply told him that he should go to the nurse and that she can't date him because even though he is very nice and a great guy, she already had a gorgeous girlfriend…"  
>"Quinn…"<p>

"Her words, babe, not mine."

Kurt, who had been listening in to their conversation, had quickly spread the word throughout the room. Everybody was watching Santana like they were waiting for her to attack. She moved towards Finn, who flinched, only to give him a hug bear hug. Everybody, including Mr. Shue, gasped.

Santana quickly stopped the hug and looked around at the collective gasp.

"What's wrong everybody? It's a beautiful day and you are all such wonderful people! Why are you not all smiling?"

As if to demonstrate, she put a huge grin on her face and pointed to it.

"S-Santana….if you would like to sit down, we will continue our lesson for today."

"Oh no problem Mr. Shue!" she said as she grabbed Brittany's hand and they sat down side by side. "By the way, I love your vest!"

Everybody's jaw dropped at that. They all knew of Santana's dislike of his collection of vests.

"Brittany, maybe you should take her home for today."

"Or to a hospital…" Puck said under his breath.

"The doctor already checked her out and said that she is perfectly fine. He can't tell us why she is being the sweetest person to everybody instead of just me like usual though. I'll take her home though, just in case."

Brittany got up and pulled Santana up by their joined hands.

"You're so beautiful! I'm so lucky you are my girlfriend!" she said to Brittany, then turned to the rest of the glee club.

"I'm really sorry that you all can't date Brittany, she is so wonderful! But she is mine. I'll be perfectly fine with giving you all hugs if you need some consoling though!"

"Santana, you need to get home and get some rest. I need all of the attention to be on me while I show everybody the song I've been practicing."

Everybody was once again silent. If anything could snap Santana out of it, it was Rachel being self-centered during glee again.

"Of course, Rachel! I will get out of your hair in a second. I believe Brittany is taking me home. I'm sorry I can't stay to hear your song, though. You are so amazing at performing! Bye everyone!"

Everybody had dropped jaws as they watched the two girls leave. Once they were gone, there was still silence for about five minutes.

"Scariest. Moment. Ever." Finn said.

Everybody agreed.

* * *

><p>The next day the glee club met in the morning. Nobody knew how to react to Santana still. Everybody was nervously waiting for her and Brittany to arrive.<p>

They heard a scream from a well known jock sound throughout the hallway and creep into the room.

"If you ever even _think_ about looking at Britt like that again, I will castrate you. I know she is hot. That is why she is _mine_. Don't look at me like that either. I am hers and she is the only one allowed all up on this."

"Yes, Santana…please put me down!"

They hear a thump and a groan from the jock. The next thing they see is Santana storming into the room. Brittany came in after her with a smile on her face.

"Why are all you freaks gathered around the piano?"

"Just…working on song ideas!"

"Ugh Man-Hands, why do you have to talk all the time?"

Brittany was going by the piano when Quinn quickly grabbed her.

"What is going on?"

"S is normal again!"

"Yes, I realize that, but why? When?"

"Well last night, she was really happy and friendly."  
>"Yeah, I know that."<p>

"Well, you know how much she likes sex. That didn't change either. When we got to her house, she wanted it. We raced up to her room and she jumped on the bed and pulled me with her and we started to kiss and…"

"Spare me the details, please."

"Well, um…we were…doing stuff. She was very enthusiastic. She usually enjoys it but I mean she likes to take her time and be precise not crazy and…."

"BRITT! Focus please!"

"Oh yeah. Anyways, when she was really…um…close and was moving so much I couldn't keep her on the bed. She jerked right out of my grasp and hit her head on the nightstand!"

"Aaaaand?"

"And then she was normal again. She cursed and then got right back to it, but in her usual way. I like her usual way, it's much less crazy and…"

"Thanks, Britt." Quinn cut her off again. "The bump to the head must've set her straight again."

Brittany smiled and then went over and sat by her girlfriend. Quinn relayed the general idea to the group as Santana pulled Brittany onto her lap and glared at the rest of them.

"I don't think I'm ever going to wish for her to be nice again." Puck said.

Everybody agreed.


End file.
